


You're worth it

by Sunsetdaydreams



Series: Ficlet Instruments challenge [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Communication, Ficlet Instrument Challenge, I REGRET NOTHING, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Week 10 Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetdaydreams/pseuds/Sunsetdaydreams
Summary: Whoops I forgot to add a summary!Magnus finally plucks up the courage to ask Alec if he regrets it but Alec is busy analysing the blood...





	You're worth it

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> "I regret nothing."

  
  
  


‘Do you regret it?’ Magnus asked softly as he watched Alec. He was sat on the sofa in their loft, martini in hand, his fifth of the evening but he didn’t feel even the slightest bit tipsy. Just apprehensive, and completely and utterly terrified.

It had taken him a long time to find the words and get the courage to ask that question. At first he couldn’t believe the extremes that Alec had gone to for him, and it terrified him that Alec hadn’t thought it through, that he now might not think he was worth it. That he might wish he had never done it. It wasn’t like he could change his mind and go back. There was no going back from this.

No one had ever done so much for him before. He had never had someone love him so much that they were willing to give up something so important for him. And he didn’t know where to go from here. How did he compete with that? How did he even thank him for that?

‘Hmm?’ Alec asked, his brow furrowed in concentration as he held the plastic bag up and inspected every inch of it. He checked all around it, upended it for any leaks and even sniffed at it. He then glared at it for good measure before deeming it ok. He finally held it up to his mouth and bit into it, draining the entire thing in seconds. Alec then licked his lips, catching the stray drop of blood on his bottom lip.

Magnus’ eyes followed the movement, entranced. His feelings hadn’t changed. Not one bit. He was still his Alexander and it wasn’t like he hadn’t ever dated a vampire before. There were no game changers here, not for Magnus.

‘What did you say?’ Alec asked him, putting the empty bag down and giving him his full attention.

Magnus felt his heart drop. Alec hadn’t heard him and he would now have to repeat the question. The question he had spent months trying to voice. He downed the rest of his drink and magicked up another one, taking a healthy gulp of that one as well. ‘Do you regret it?’

‘Regret what?’

Magnus nodded at the bag, unable to say anything more. He was pretty sure that in his anxiety his throat had sealed shut.

Alec followed his gaze, his face softening. He stood up and pulled Magnus up and into his embrace, holding him firmly in his arms. 

‘How could I regret it? It saved you and we now have eternity together.’ Alec kissed his cheek, then his other cheek, then below his eyelids.

Magnus exhaled shakily. ‘But you’re no longer a Shadowhunter.’

‘You’re worth it.’ Alec whispered, continuing to pepper his face with kisses.

‘Alec,’ Magnus moaned brokenly, still unable to believe him. ‘You gave up everything.’

‘I regret nothing.’ Alec whispered into his ear before claiming his lips.

Magnus melted into him, groaning wantomly as Alec licked into his mouth. 


End file.
